1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remotely communicating with a target mobile device such as a mobile telephone or a media player and more specifically, to setting a reminder that is triggered by the target mobile device and notifies a requesting device upon the reminder being triggered.
2. Introduction
Mobile devices have been adapted to a wide variety of applications, including computing, communication, and entertainment. Through recent improvements, mobile devices can now also determine their geographic location by either using a built-in global position system (GPS) antenna or extrapolating its location from the signals it receives through the network of fixed-location cellular antennas. Thus, a user may be able to use the mobile device to determine his or her location.
A mobile device user may wish to know the location of their family and friends. While several known systems perform such services, one drawback is that a mobile device user must repeatedly check the location status of their family and friends to know where they are or when they reach or leave a certain location. For example, a mother wishing to know when her child has arrived at school must repeatedly check the child's location status to see whether the child has arrived at school. As a result, a mother has to waste time constantly checking the location status of the child to determine if the child has arrived at school.
Similarly, a mother wishing to know if her child leaves school must constantly check their child's location status to see if the child is still at school. This can be excessively time consuming while also leaving open the possibility that the child will leave school unnoticed during a time in which the mother is too busy to check the location status of their child. Accordingly, what is needed is a way that a user can set a reminder that is triggered by a target user device and notifies the user when the reminder has been triggered.